yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Priest Bunker
The Priest The Priest, a Legendary Orginzation formed back during the times before men even had guns, after the first priest. A group of his followers discoverd his ways to his power and took the oath to fight the evil under the law and trust of 'god'. These priest are men and women, one in every city in the world who work day in and day out to defeat the evils and protect the good. They are not of light, and they are not of dark. They are of the gray, the area where no allignment resides and where no law but richenous and duty. The priest work as powerful unity and super networking system that allows them to manuever and slip through legal systems. No one even know's of the priest legacy and their secrects. To the world, it's like they don't even exist. This is because the Priest during the days of Christ formed a bunker that was way before it's time. The Bunker Its proper name, if it has one, is unknown. It houses many artifacts and currently serves as Jin's, Micheal and now's Hope's and Benny's base It is located in the deep earth of D3 which is at the geographic center of the contiguous United States. It took three years to build and was started in 4 BC finally finished and set up to be operational in 1935. The first case ever investigated in the bunker was said to be that of Micheal, Much of the events were written into a set of books by Zebedee one of Jesus followers, who was a Man a priest himself. Who also with the word of God "Deity" Placed a curse for all those who tried to enter and did not hold the key or Hold the pure in their heart if someone who tried to walk inside the Bunker and wasnt an Tenchi soul or even was invited once the door would open nothing would be shown to them but an empty lot. It is described as containing every object, scroll, and spell collected by the order for over a thousand years, as well as research and books on a variety of subjects. The place still has a functional water supply and power despite being decades old. It is also capable of providing some form of Internet connection, even though the building and its previous tenants predated the Internet. After Jin took control he used Son's enterprise for no one could track, seeing once someone would attempt to track the IP address their decivce would implode before they get the location. It is said to be the "safest place on earth, warded against any evil ever created." The only way to get in is with the key. It is impossible to track cell phone signals that come from within the bunker. The closest that one could get is outside of a twenty-mile radius. Layout and Contents The Library. The bunker is laid out on two layers, with a balcony level on the entrance, and second level where the main area is. It also contains a library, and is decorated in lavish style. The walls are covered with bookcases and filing cabinets, detailing many files collected over centuries, including every exorcism over three hundred years. At the end is a very large telescope. It also contains several storage rooms. In the room before the library are a variety of old computers and machines, It is revealed they are still functionable and possess some form of sensors and early warning devices, as they were automatically activated when the Tenchi soul Jin walked in. Despite being a large building, its entrance is rather small and nondescript. The entrance is located near the road but is almost below ground level. Another room that has been shown, that was meant as sleeping quarters.It also has multiple showers and living quarters. The central area features a long wooden table that could be used for gatherings. Much of the furniture and decor are from past decades. It has vinyl records and a functional player. The headquarters also includes many unique relics and artifacts, including the Spear of desnity something Jin cant figure out what it is as Micheal and the Key to The bunkers has a garage that houses a lot of vehicles, like cars. Most, if not all, vehicles are vintage, due to the Order's foundation in earlier decades. After its discovery Jin has been staying her every since taking out what ever came his way. The complex even houses a shooting range, complete with three targets. It also has a dungeon for holding demons hidden in one of its archive rooms, which includes a Oni Trap or even Devil traps as well as cuffs and chains that are engraved in Tenchi work There is also a very large kitchen. It also has what seems to be a sick bay. 119.jpg 96fce4b5-9bbc-4d48-9e4f-0ee859e97cdf_zps2502a1eb.jpg Category:Priest Category:Organization